1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward automobile seats and, more particularly, to power seat control systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power seat typically includes plural motors to facilitate repositioning of the seat in several different planes and about different axes. For example, the seat may be moved horizontally forward/backward, may be moved vertically up/down, may have the front and rear of the seat tilted forward/backward, may have the seat back reclined or angled forward/backward, and may have the lumbar support adjusted in/out. Due to the great number of possible adjustments, to accommodate individual preferences, and to facilitate placement of the seat in the exact desired final position, some luxury automobiles include a memory seat recall function.
The memory seat recall function stores a plurality of desired seat positions in memory. Upon initiation of the memory seat recall operation, the seat is moved about the various planes and axes into a selected one of the stored desired seat positions. The memory seat recall function is typically actuated by a push-button or multi-position switch that may be disposed on the dashboard, control panel, or inside surface of the automobile door. In order to determine the seat position, several seat position sensors are provided, as is well known in the art.
Power walk-in is another power seat option that is popular on two-door automobiles. A power walk-in operation is initiated by folding-up of one of the seat backs. Folding-up the seat back actuates a switch that operates one of the power seat motors, referred to as the slide motor, to drive the seat toward a full-forward position. When the seat back is returned to the upright position, another switch is actuated to reverse the slide motor and cause the seat to be driven rearwardly away from the full-forward position. Normally, the seat stops at an arbitrary position or may stop at the location occupied prior to initiation of the power walk-in operation.
In power seats having both the power walk-in and the memory seat recall functions, a conflict arises when both functions are contemporaneously activated by the user. There is a need in the art for a power seat control system that is sensitive to the desired purposes of these power seat functions and to optimization of the operating sequence. There also exists a need in the art for a control system that will place the seat in the final position selected by the user.
The present invention is directed toward a power seat control system adapted to resolve conflicts that arise due to simultaneous or contemporaneous actuation of the power walk-in function and the memory seat recall function. The present invention is further directed toward a power seat control system that places the seat in a desired final position even when the power walk-in and memory seat recall functions are contemporaneously activated. The present invention is also directed toward a control system wherein all desired power walk-in and memory recall operations are performed, and wherein the seat arrives in the desired final position without the need for the user to repeat commands.